<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated Hunter by Annika0130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747859">Heated Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130'>Annika0130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Between Nightmare and Cross, Breeding, But this is how he likes taking care of it, Cannibalism?, Caretaking, Chasing, Cross gets into it, Double Penetration in Two Holes, ERROR YOU GET BACK IN THAT NEST I SWEAR TO GOD, Error gets double egged, Error gets his chocolate, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Together, Group Cuddles, Grumbly Error, More Voyeurism, Nesting, Nightmare feeds Killer pieces of his tentacles, Nightmare has had Heats before, No babies here, No one is a virgin, Non fertile eggs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Sexual Hunting, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, heat - Freeform, kinda vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Nightmare gets Heats he goes to chase down prey to fill with his eggs and coddle? And who better to hunt then his boys in the castle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bad Sans Poly, Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Dust, Nightmare/Error, Nightmare/Horror, Nightmare/Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knocked once, twice, three times. The sound echoing through the hall where a single skeleton stood carrying a tray loaded with coffee and light finger snacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call to come in sounded. . .</span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the skeleton. A bony hand rising to scratch at the gaping hole in his skull before it froze part way up at the repeated call from the other side of the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door, Horror entered Nightmare’s study. Their Boss had a bad habit of ignoring food and sleep in favor of work. So he made a point of bringing in a snack or light meal at least once a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was particularly early today. Since Nightmare hadn’t been seen at breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss, I brought you-” The words trailed off at the scent filling the room. Spiced apples, dark and heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In a blink, Nightmare had gone from seated at the other side of the room all the way to crowding Horror against the door. Only the tray in Horror’s hands kept their bodies from touching. Nightmares arms on either side of him, his tendrils slowly curling closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>“Yes. . .You’re always so good for me aren’t you? </b>
  <b>
    <em>Horror~</em>
  </b>
  <b>”</b>
  <span> Nightmare sighed, his cyan eyelight blown large as the Guardian looked him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The alluring scent of Nightmare’s Heat was nigh irresistible. The scent was so much stronger, face to face like this. Tempting Horror to lean in and taste the slick bones right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You are no fool Horror. . .You know what I want.”</b>
  <span> A tentacle took the tray away from him, tossing it onto the table. Nightmare now free to press himself fully against Horror. Soft ecto warm under Horror’s hands as he tried to find something, anything, to hold onto as he fought to keep his reason under Nightmare’s seduction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Killer-” He gasped out, shuddering as a tentacle dipped into his shorts. Curling around his pelvis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>“Those two menaces make everything a challenge.”</b>
  <span> He countered, although the quirk of his smile and the flash in his eye said he was anything but annoyed by the idea. </span>
  <b>“I will show them their place later. . .and Cross will need some. . </b>
  <b>
    <em>tempting~</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>Purring, Nightmare leaned in. </span>
  <b>“But you- you </b>
  <b>
    <em>like this~</em>
  </b>
  <b>”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>In a flash Horror found himself pulled further into the room. Almost like the steps of a dance as he was spun, pushed back onto one of the couches. Nightmare crawling over him, hands tracing up his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was panting as Nightmare slipped a hand into his shorts, fingers tracing his pelvic arches. </span>
  <b>“Won’t you form something for me?~”</b>
  <span> The other purred, sending a spark of magic directly into his bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ecto formed with an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Horror giving a low moan as finally the lust building from the heat scent and touch has somewhere to go. The conjured pussy was already dripping wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>More tendril wrap around his legs and arms. Peeling off his shorts and up his shirt. Spreading him out like a virgin sacrifice for his Boss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>“Beautiful~”</b>
  <span> Nightmare murmurs, hands brushing gently over the thin ecto like handling a treasure. Drawing a blush out in Horror’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They told him often just how great he was, how strong and big his bones were, but every time- every single compliment hit him hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tentacle curled down between his legs. Stroking over his slit until he found himself trying to rock up into the touch with a whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Hush~”</b>
  <span> He purred. Leaning in to kiss the trapped skeleton. </span>
  <b>“I’m going to fuck you. Fill you with my eggs until you’re round with them~ Then, I’ll bring you to my room. Make a nest. And keep you there, safe and fed~”</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Horror opened his mouth to speak, only to get it stuffed with a tendril. The words coming out as a gargle as it fucked in and out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even those noises turned into a muffled cry as the one between his legs thrusted into his entrance. Thrusting in deep as it stretched his passage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the hasty start, the pace Nightmare set was slow and deep. Making Horror feel every inch of the appendage as it pressed in, curling against his walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Boss watched as he slowly came undone from the gentle movements. The Guardian watched heatedly with a hand stroking his dick. Precum dripping over his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Horror’s first orgasm rocked him, clenching around the tendril. His scream choking around the one still in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nightmare drew out the one in his cunt, red slick coating the black tar. The Guardian brought the top close, sucking at Horror’s release. A delighted purr rising from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was almost so distracted by the sight, he didn’t realize until it was too late that Nightmare had his cock lined up. Entering him in a single thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This time his moans were clear. The tendril withdrawing from Horror’s mouth to curl possessively around his neck. Nightmare’s hands kept a bruising grip on his hips to keep him from moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rhythm was much faster, making the couch shake as Nightmare fucked him. The angle pressing right into his sweet spots, his cunt fluttering with each thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nigh- Ahh! Nightmare! Boss! Please!” Horror cried out, the coil building in his core already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“What’s that?~ I can’t hear you~”</b>
  <span> He teased, raising Horror’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“C-um! Please! I need- need to cum!” Horror begged, dangling right on the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Then cum.”</b>
  <span> Nightmare commanded, one of his hands moving enough to stroke Horror’s clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cumming on a broken cry, Horror milked at Nightmare’s cock. Pulling the Guardian over the edge with him. Nightmare’s bright cyan cum coloring Horror’s ecto. His pace slowing down to the slow gentle rhythm from before, drawing out the aftershocks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worn out from the orgasms and Nightmare’s cock still lightly rocking deep inside him, he felt something big pressing at his entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Groaning, Horror’s sockets snapped back open looking down at where they were connected. A bulge was traveling up the length of Nightmare cock. Demanding entry into his core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Boss!” He gasped out, clinging to the retraining tentacles as the first egg entered him. Traveling up his core before dropping into his womb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You can take it Horror~ We’ve done this before~”</b>
  <span> Nightmare purred as more eggs dropped into his trapped follower. </span>
  <b>“How many did you have last time?~ Twenty Seven? Twenty Nine?~”</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The click of the door opening was only barely heard over Horror’s moan. Both skeletons looked up to see Killer standing in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>“Killer~”</b>
  <span> Was the only warning before Nightmare’s tentacles lashed out, reaching to entangle the new target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Killer must have been prepared, slamming the door shut an instant before the tendrils struck. The bangs loud, but the Guardian could still sense the bundle of (Lust, Excitement, Adrenaline, Concern, Scheming) emotions fleeing towards the other two sparks in the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>“A challenge. . .Just as I said~”</b>
  <span> Nightmare sighed, his tentacles curling around Horror once more. The other skeleton gasped as he continued to be filled. His belly was already beginning to swell from the eggs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Now then~”</b>
  <span> He purred, leaning back to his captive. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<b>“Let’s see if we can’t break the record this time~”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Killer ran through the halls, magic still burning in his bones from that faint whiff of Nightmare’s heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skidding around a corner, he flung himself into the tv room. Inside was none other than Dust and Cross, watching a movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dust turned with a scowl, no doubt to chew him out, but as Dusty’s ribs expanded in a deep breath, he froze in surprise. Disappearing in a shortcut with an excited chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killer himself went to run to his own hiding spot, when Cross’s confused expression </span>
  <em>
    <span>cross-</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed his senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The newbie doesn’t know!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing Cross’s arm, he hauled him as he started running. Trying to think of a spot that would at least buy a little time for the oreo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Killer?! Seriously! What’s going on?!!” Cross was dragging his feet, pulling at his trapped wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No time.to explain Criss-Cross, just do what I say.” I tell him with a curse, the lights starting to flicker and dim around them. The shadows getting darker, almost reaching for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With another curse, he kicked in a nearby door. Pulling Cross in within him and kicking the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That wouldn’t work for long. Or at all. But he had to get Crossy tucked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room they’d entered was an old storage room, filled with dusty and worn furniture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Using his magic he opened a large heavy wardrobe just off to the side of the cleared area in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving Cross inside, he moved to close the door and hide the newest member of the gang. Cross just wouldn’t accept that, pushing from the other side and demanding to know what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t stop hiding.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Killer hissed, the dim light bulb starting to flicker above his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare was coming, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t have time for this!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a burst of magic, he forced the door shut. Stumbling back, just in time for the light to give out. The door creaked open with the movement of pitch black tendrils. Bringing in a wave of that delicious heat scent, and the monster it belonged to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Killer~”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Nightmare crooned, backlit by the hall his figure was threatening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Killer knew what his Boss wanted. . .and knew he was in for a Good Time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a little annoyed he didn’t get to use the special hiding spot he picked out, but he can still work with this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning on his heel, he ran for the window on the other side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although no one could be expected to match the speed of Nightmare’s attacks. His tendrils lashing out and tangling around his legs, making him stumble, then fall as they wround up his femurs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killer hit the floor, but he had a knife in hand in a flash. Stabbing and cutting at the bindings. The severed tips of tentacles flailing about on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Scrambling to his feet and running again, he gained a few more steps before more tendrils tangled him. This time winding around his arms and chest. Twisting his wrists and disarming him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling him to the ground, the appendages tore off his clothes. The heavy weight of his jacket hitting the floor with a clank of all the knives hidden in it. Followed by his shoes and shorts and turtleneck. Leaving a trail of fabric as he was dragged back towards the Dark Lord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nightmare was waiting on his knees for him in the middle of the room. Wearing only a pair of shorts, his black bones glimmered with cyan magic. The glint of his eyelight was especially bright with the prideful smirk he wore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On his back, Killer grunted as he was hung practically upside down. The tentacles lifted his hips almost uncomfortably high above his head, right under Nightmare’s skull. His neck cushioned by the other’s legs. Legs bending naturally over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Multiple tendrils curled around his hips to keep him in place, more flowing down to cushion his skull from the hard floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare leered with that smirk at the cloud of magic already pooling in his pelvis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“So eager already~”</b>
  <span> The Guardian purred as he nuzzled the cradle of Killer’s pelvis. </span>
  <b>“Only to be expected, since you spent the better part of eight months finding that cubby in the west attic.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, shit, maybe his secret spot wasn’t so secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You know how it is Boss, gotta get away from the loons like Dusty some times~” Killer pushed at the appendages around his waist. Clawing and wiggling for weak points.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh?~ Certainly, you can’t </b>
  <b>
    <em>possibly</em>
  </b>
  <b> think that you can hide from me?”</b>
  <span> Nightmare ignored Killer’s struggles. Biting his pubic arch, and pulling a groan out of the trapped skeleton. A long cyan tongue laving over the mark after, as if in apology, but only sent more sparks of sensation. </span>
  <b>“No matter where you are, I will find you.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A stoke to his sacrum. </span>
  <b>“Because-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A kiss to his thigh. </span>
  <b>“You-” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tug to his foramen. </span>
  <b>“Are-”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bite to his pelvic wing. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Mine!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hard stroke to his lumbar spine became the tipping point. Killer’s red ecto forming with an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare adjusted his hold on Killer, drawing his little pussy even with the Guardian’s purring mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Licking a long stripe up his folds, Nightmare started eating Killer out with deliberate movements. His tongue rolling Killer’s clit. Dipping into his entrance, stretching and curling into the soft spots of his walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killer was squirming, legs twitching at the stimulation. Little gasps and taunts spilling from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Night had long learned everyone’s sensitive spots, and took pride in taking them apart bit by bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, he couldn’t allow that to happen so easily now could he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killer reared up, his feet planted on Nightmare’s shoulders. Kicking the dark skeleton, and bucking against his hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Caught off guard, Nightmare’s appendages slackened. Giving Killer room to wiggle free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He bolted towards where his jacket lay on the floor, wanting to get a hold of one of his knives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killer was tripped, just a few inches away from the jacket. He clawed at the floor, trying to gain that last bit. But was dragged back to Nightmare. Who was now snarling angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked and clawed, the pull of the tentacles were rougher. Scraping him against the hard floor. The appendages bound his arms, lacing between his radius and ulna. Tying his arms together behind his back. More tangling up his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A howling laugh broke from Killer at his plight. The sound ringing through the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The skeleton was now face down on the floor, ass in the air with limbs bound. He turned his head, and by fluke, saw he was right in front of the wardrobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The door was slightly ajar, the light just enough to see Cross’s shocked face peering through. The newbie had his hand muffling his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cross!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bos-aahhh!” Killer’s starting protest was cut off when Nightmare pulled Killer’s hips back. Spearing him all the way on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dark Lord of the castle gave no mercy. His growl sounded on the edge of feral as he fucked Killer harshly. The stretch burning with the ruthless pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pants and moans were shared between the two. Nightmare’s angle hitting every single sweet spot. A tentacle curled threateningly around Killer’s neck, keeping his face to the floor as Nightmare’s hands pulled him back again and again to meet his thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Killer’s eyes landed on the wardrobe again. Cross’s face was even more visible now with how much he was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With a grin, Killer let loose a lusty moan, arching his hips. Enjoying how that pretty little blush lit up even brighter. He started purposefully letting out more noise, to his fun watching Cross blush more. The two kept eye contact until Cross ducked his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare was the first to cum, turning Killer’s ecto a pale purple as he spilled into his core. The Guardian not letting up through all that. The slick dripping down their thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Killer himself was close to the edge when he felt something prod at his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Looking down he saw one of Nightmare’s tentacles holding one of the tips he had severed. The tendril around his neck pressing into his jaw and forcing his mouth to open. Giving an opening for the new one to shove it’s way in with it’s bounty. Pushing the wiggling piece into his throat. Forcing Killer to swallow or choke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The piece squirmed on the way down, making Killer feel it as it settled inside. Gasping as the tendril pulled out, he looked up to see multiple more tentacles waiting to feed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One after another, the tendrils fed him the pieces. Making him choke on every intrusion. It was on the fourth one that he finally came. Moaning around the tentacle as his body clenched around Nightmare’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That seemed to have been enough. The restraining appendages tightening around his limbs as his Boss started depositing his eggs into his womb. Roughly rocking each one deeper and deeper until it landed inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even after the pieces were all fed and heavy, wiggling around inside him, the tentacles continued to fuck into his mouth. Drool and tar dripped down his chin as he struggled to swallow around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The egging seemed to stretch on, until Killer’s stomach was completely bulging with eggs. Both skeletons splattered with multiple releases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bit by bit, the tendrils binding Killer released him. Letting him slowly slump to the ground like a rag doll. He was still panting, worn out like very few times he’d been before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nightmare’s hands felt cool on his bones as his strained shoulders and legs were rubbed with care. The Boss’s good mood having returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tentacles scooped him up, pressing him fact to face with Nightmare. Where he gave his fiery minion an awarding kiss. Nightmare’s purr resonated in his chest as he stood with Killer in his hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Killer had just a moment to see Cross’s expression one last time. The scandalized arousal making him chuckle as Nightmare carried him away. Unknowingly leaving behind one of his ‘preys’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Criss-Cross has no idea what he’s getting into.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings for this round are - Dub/Non-Con, Ambush, Bondage, and Begging to stop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He found himself storming through the halls of the dark castle those stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>abominations</span>
  </em>
  <span> called ‘home’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that goop lord, wasn’t in the study he practically lived in. Now he had to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, he would have just returned back to his Anti-void. But this piece of info was too important to put off. It was the perfect time to attack without the sparkly pants </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting in the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Turning into the next hall, glitches sparking in agitation at the lack of . . .</span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The scent of apples heavy in the air. Almost suffocating from how concentrated it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He choked as the scent became a dozen times stronger on the faint breeze against his back. Hands lifting to press his scarf against his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Only to yelp as black tendrils lashed his arms, pulling them around until they were at his back. Glitches multiplying at the sudden touch. Error signs started to blind him as he screeched. Cold stone against his face as he was pressed against the wall. More glitches electrifying his bones as someone’s chest pressed against his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Error~”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Nightmare crooned next to his skull. Just barely audible over the glitching. Error was on the verge of crashing as he screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>“NiGHtMaRE!!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly he wasn’t the crushing feeling of ‘too much touch’ fading as the fizzling in his bones slowly died off except where Nightmare was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>TOUCHING HIM.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “L-ET ME G-O-OO!” He shouted, trying to pull free of the tendrils to reach for his strings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly his glitches surged back up, freezing him on a scream. The broken sound of it echoing through the hall until suddenly he came back to himself. Panting against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It took him a moment to realize his shorts were gone. More of the gooplord’s tentacles brushed over the arched surface of his pelvis. Flaring up buzzing glitches on the untouched bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>“Error~”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Nightmare crooned yet again, mouth brushing the back of his neck in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>KISS</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Glitches traveling down his spine. Sweetly dark apples on Nightmare’s breath. No. . . from </span>
  <b>
    <em>Nightmare himself!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“F-U-CK N-O!” he panicked, thrashing against his hold blindly. Only for Nightmare to thrust one of the tendrils into his pelvis. The dripping goop made the movement glide over his bone. Smearing and leaving streaks of the tar over his bone as it slid in and out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow still, his glitches stayed small. Leaving him aware of every touch and movement as the tendril continued to molest him. Nightmare’s hands curling under his shirt, fingers running over his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to struggle, his bones starting to burn from all the movements from the damned Guardian. Magic was pooling around his bones, trying to cushion against the sensations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But suddenly- Nightmare’s hands sparked with magic. Pulling a shriek from him as his ecto suddenly formed. Magical flesh cushioning his bones, adding not only from his elbows to knees, but creating a large pair of breasts, suddenly squeezed in Nightmare’s hands, yet also, an entrance down below. The tentacle straight rocking in and out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another scream ripped out of him as his legs trembled, arching up as he tried to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>AWAY</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The building sensations making him feel on the verge of a crash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet none came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything just kept building, and building, and BUILDING.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Every pinch and twist to his nipples, the squirming tentacle in his opening. He could feel it all alongside the familiar flickers of errors over his bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he hit his peak, his vision whiting out as he came. Clenching around the tentacle on a choked cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came to, he was on his knees on the floor. Still leaning against the wall. Only supported by a tendril around his waist, curling up around his chest as well. Squeezing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a moment to realize his hands were free, belatedly grabbing around the appendage around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Only to shout in his hoarse voice as something new entered him. Not as long or thick as the tentacle was, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Burning him from the inside out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-TOP! PL-EAS-E!” He cried out, one of his hands on the wall to keep him braced as Nightmare started fucking him. The scent of apples so much stronger. The Guardian’s hands bouncing him on his dick as the tentacle snaked higher up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All to thrust into his open mouth as well. Making him choke on the taste of apple cider and the feel of it as it pressed into his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nightmare kept fucking him, keeping him trapped without his strings. Until finally the damned Guardian came, spilling deep inside him. The magic was just as burning as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He relaxed, slumping against the wall, hoping it was finally over. Even as his entrance fluttered on the verge of another orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he groaned around the tendril still in his mouth. It seemed it was finally the end. . .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But no, a bulge started pushing against his entrance, Nightmare pushing it deeper inside him with shallow rocking. It pressed against his walls as it climbed higher and higher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until it finally popped deeper, settling into a space inside his belly he hadn’t realized he’d formed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He screeched around the gagging tendril as he realized what it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>EGGS.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream wasn’t the only one in heat! Nightmare was too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His struggling kicked up again, only to be stifled as every single tentacle wrapped around his upper body. Keeping him from reaching for his strings once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bit by bit, more eggs dropped into his womb, creating a bulge around his midriff as it got filled up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waves of egg after egg pressing into his entrance and climbing his core threw him off the edge once more. Making the feel of them so much bigger as he clenched around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But eventually it stopped, Nightmare pulling his dick free. Leaving slick to drip down his legs as Nightmare stood and picked him up. Still keeping him wrapped in his tentacles as he was carried down the hall. All the way to Nightmare’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Inside, the bed had been turned into a mess. Extra blankets bunched up and wrapped together until it made a bowl-like shape. The apple scent was especially strong in here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Horror and Killer were already in here. Splayed out naked in the nest. The cannibal was already asleep, and the cutter was playing on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both heavy with eggs as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Glitchy!~ Didn’t expect to see you here!~” Killer greeted as Nightmare tucked him in the nest as well, purring happily as he found soft blankets tucked around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FuCK oFF.” He grumbled tiredly, the weight of the eggs making him extra drowsy from the ‘exercise’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself falling asleep to Killer’s rambling, and the sight of Nightmare leaving the room. A slightly twisted grin on his face as the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All that’s left is Bunny and Criss-Cross! Who do you wanna bet is next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“dOn’T CaRE.” He grumbled, grabbing one of the pillows and curling around it to shut his sockets. Ignoring the rest of the abomination’s rambling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll get out of here. . . as soon as he wakes up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dub-Con, Oral, Hunting (like actual hunting this time), Attacks, Rope traps, Drugging, Triple Penetration</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was running erratically through the halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since his own hiding spot had been discovered, only just managing to blind Nightmare with a smoke bomb to get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, he was reminded why the Boss was called the ‘King of Nightmares’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way the shadows twisted and distorted under the Guardian’s influence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark hands reaching for him right out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bursting through the door, he emerged into the back garden. Filling with numerous plants from Horror and himself. Food and poison alike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jogging around the edge of the fields, he angled towards the forest. It’d be much easier to hide there. A range of bushes and trees to duck behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to win the bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, the moment he crossed from his garden into Horror’s, something snapped harshly around his ankle. Tripping him face-first into the dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back, he saw a wire around his ankle. Leading back to a hidden sign that said ‘LEAVE MY PLANTS ALONE’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dang it Horror!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cursed, summoning an attack to cut at the wire. Rushing as the shadows gradually took form. Nightmare coming from the darkness. Tentacles dripping goop freely, only wearing a messy pair of shorts as he prowled closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even halfway through before the tendrils entangled him more. Dragging and twisting him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boss didn’t even flinch as the knife stabbed into the depth of one. The handle sticking out as the tendril went limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them brought him to his hands and knees in front of the Boss. Leg still tangled up in the wire trap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You did well Dust. Running for so long~”</b>
  <span> Nightmare praised, hand cupping his jaw to keep him angled face to face as Nightmare went to his knees. Shorts getting tugged down to reveal his hard length. </span>
  <b>“But I’m here now. Here to claim what’s </b>
  <b>
    <em>MINE</em>
  </b>
  <b>.”</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare pushed his face over is cock. Rubbing cyan streaks over his faces as the scent of spiced apples became a thousand times more prevalent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth shut, he wasn’t going to give in that easily. Even Killer doesn’t get blowjobs so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was stuck. Listening to the breathy sounds of Nightmare’s as he continued. sockets shutting to keep from getting anything in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when the grip switched positions, thumb digging into his jaw, that his mouth was forced open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t for Nightmare’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Boss pushed a tendril of dark red berries into his mouth. Forcing it deeper into his throat before he choked, swallowing, sending the berries down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking, he saw the bush Nightmare must have taken them from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Lustberry bush!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plant he’d taken from NatureLust! Those berries were natural high-grade aphrodisiacs!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“There we go~”</b>
  <span> Nightmare crooned, hands brushing over the forming ecto. Every touch made him tremble. His overactive magic forming his full body. Entrance, cock, and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare adjusted his position, sitting him face to face in his lap. Dick brushing against his core. Tentacle squeezing his own cock. And- another tendril rubbing against his back entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked around the tendril rocking in his mouth as the Boss simultaneously entered his cunt and his ass at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All his holes getting filled at the same time as the pace picked up. Nightmare rocking into him roughly. The stretch burning his ecto as the burn lit him up from the inside out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste of apples dripped down his throat from the leaking tentacle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare didn’t slow a bit as he came. The pressure only got worse as his core squeezed around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize he was crying until Nightmare licked the side of his skull. Lapping up the tears with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment finally came. Nightmare coming himself. Filling his entrance with cum, preparing his core for eggs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, only then, did the Boss slow down. Gently rocking into him. Tendril slipping out of his mouth, the other only slowly rocking as well. Praising and adoring words echoed in his skull. Drowning out Paps’ comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bit by bit, he was filled. Eggs upon eggs squeezing into each other. His ecto bulging under the weight of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked his sockets open as Boss cut the trap from his ankle. Pulling the knife from his wounded tendril. Holding him in a bridal carry as they drifted inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>“Sleep.” </b>
  <span>Nightmare ordered. </span>
  <b>“I will keep you safe.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sockets shut once more, exhaustion pulling him under with one final thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if I won the bet?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Error Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Dub-Con/Non-Con, MORE EGGS, Grumbly Error, Voyeurism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Nightmare’s POV~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To say his bones burned was an understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like lava dripped from him, and not cold negativity. Scorching him from the inside out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his heavy tendrils he carried a sleeping Dust. His minion had run with all his might, all tuckered out in his deadly appendages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(They touched and cuddled this form so easily. As if the death and LV that stained it didn’t matter to them.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing open the door to his </span>
  <strike>
    <span>nest</span>
  </strike>
  <span> room, he came face to face with Error. The Guardian just a few steps from the door. Arm braced against the wall to balance his shifted weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What’s this?~ What are you doing up?~”</b>
  <span> He crooned, well aware of what Error was attempting. Shutting the door behind himself. Tendrils stretching to deposit Dust in the </span>
  <span>nest</span>
  <span> bed. Where quickly Killer pokes Dust awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i-I’M LeAVinG!! aS if I’M sTAyINg HerE!” Error bites out, hand waving as he attempted to create a portal over and over. Fizzling out each time. All his energy devoted to what lay inside himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Aww~ What a shame~ I’ve even restocked our Chili Dark Chocolate Bars during our last UnderFell raid. . .”</b>
  <span> He sighed out, walking slowly towards the <strike>nest</strike> bed. In a direction slightly off from where Error stood. The other trio watching the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could taste the greed and hunger for the treat rising from Error. The Destroyer was like a child when it came to such things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-N0t hAppENinG! I-m LeaVInG!” Error bit out resuming a slow shuffle towards the door regardless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a shame that just like a child, he couldn’t tell when to </span>
  <em>
    <span>STAY PUT</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as they passed by each other, his tentacles reached out. Entangling the screeching Destroyer. Carrying him back to the </span>
  <strike>
    <span>nest</span>
  </strike>
  <span> bed. Slamming him down onto the soft blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendrils held Error’s arms above his head, spreading his legs wide enough to slide between. His gasping face below him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You should know better than to walk so haphazardly around~ I’m going to make sure you stay </b>
  <b>
    <em>still~</em>
  </b>
  <b>” </b>
  <span>He crooned to the wiggling skeleton. Grinning at his even HIGHER pitched screech as he pulled down his shorts, freeing his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tearing open Error’s shorts, he enjoyed the sight of Error’s ecto still summoned. The wet lips of his cunt marked with cyan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to add some more~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed right into Error’s core. The Destroyer’s walls fluttering around him at the sudden intrusion. The glitchy cry becomes an almost ear piercing tone, until it drops to a just as satisfying baritone. Ringing through the air as this time he fucks him methodically. Hitting all his sensitive spots with every stroke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste of his boy’s emotions added a delicious undertaste to this. A honey pour of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lust/Amusement/Desire/Triumph</span>
  </em>
  <span> added to ERROR’s own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Annoyance/Passion/Frustration/Arousal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slow rise of Error’s orgasm fluttering around his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he stopped right now, he’d bet Error would be more upset at not getting to cum than he is at being held down once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grin on his face, he reached down, rolling his thumb over Error’s clit roughly. The Destroyer cumming with that little extra spark of stimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as deep as could be. His grip on what little control he had slipping enough at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ecstasy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error gave off. Yet more eggs forming inside him. Inching down his length to enter Error’s already bulging stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error screeched yet again at the second round of eggs. His tendrils held him down as he wiggled. Cursing and calling him a ‘fiLThY PiECe Of cALiMaRi!!’. He’d make him pay for those insults another time. For now he wanted to fill Error until he was almost bursting with them, unable to move, kept right where he wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste of Error’s emotions mixed, blended, shifting as more and more pressed into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pressure/Uncomfortable/Aching/FULL</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another delightful cocktail, one that tempted him into gifting one more egg before pulling out. Error’s stomach was absolutely swollen. Just groaning as he lay there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pitch of his groan shifted as he ran a hand over the swell. The eggs shifting inside Error’s womb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed the Destroyer, tendrils lapping up the dripping stains as he swallowed down the grumbly mumbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back, the pulse to </span>
  <em>
    <span>FIND CROSS</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting louder and louder, Error glared up to him. Crossing his arms and hiding a wince as that shifting the eggs again. “yOu BeTtER giVE mE tHAt ChoCOlaTe, ChiLi DarK, jUSt LiKe yOU sAid!” He demanded, grumpily settling into the </span>
  <strike>
    <span>nest</span>
  </strike>
  <span> bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Of course. Everything you want.”</b>
  <span> He promised, standing from the </span>
  <strike>
    <span>nest</span>
  </strike>
  <span> bed. Not even bothering to put his shorts back on as he headed towards the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was one last of his </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>boys</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span> minions to get.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your turn now Cross~</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Error needs to learn to just stay in place sometimes lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is more openly consensual, (even if the words aren't expressly spoken) so just have fun and read how our Crossy gets wrecked!~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Cross~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just where was everyone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked the now-familiar halls of the castle. Trying to find Horror or Dust or anyone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Maybe not Boss or Killer though- It seems they need their alone time-) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars, just remembering what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>SAW</span>
  </em>
  <span> lit his skull up in a blush. Groaning, he wiped his face. As if that would get rid of the abashing evidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cross” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yelping, he turned on his heel. Spotting Dust standing at the other end of the intersection, looking the same as always with his hands in his pockets. A twisted grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meeting time. Let’s go.” Dust said before he could say a word. Turning and walking down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed automatically, he was still new to the castle. He didn’t want to upset the Boss or anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust as usual, didn’t say a thing. Leading to, strangely enough, the living quarters instead of the usual office. They stopped right in front of the large door that he had been told is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare’s Room</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Or maybe he was just remembering it wrong?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dust opened the door, gesturing inside with a blunt “In.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped past the hooded skeleton, taking several slow steps into an elaborate bedroom. It was high-class. Worthy of his Boss Nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweeping his eyelights across the room, they fell on the large bed. Piled high with blankets and pillows and </span>
  <em>
    <span>skeletons</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error, and Killer, and Horror, and- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dust??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking in confusion, he spun back around. Just in time to watch the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dust that led him here</span>
  </em>
  <span> lock the door behind himself. Grinning at him as the shadows start the melt. Thick black goop dripping and shifting over his form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The transformation finished, revealing none other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare</span>
  </em>
  <span> had led him here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naked at that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyelights flicked over his Boss’s bareform before looking away. Belatedly catching Killer’s amused and excited grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled off his coat, keeping his eyes still adverted as he offered it. “Here you go Boss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to jump as Nightmare’s hand grabbed his wrist instead. Keeping close as he backpedaled, trying to get respectful distance from his naked Boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the way until his legs hit the bed and he fell, dropping onto the edge of it like he sat down. Nightmare looming over him, hand still holding his wrist. Thumb rubbing the inner part of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Cross~ How are you?~” </b>
  <span>Nightmare asked, placing a knee on the bed. Looming over him, almost chest-to-chest at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m good!” He stuttered, eyelights flickering between the bones in his face or the ‘safe’ spot of Boss’s gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’ve worked hard Cross~”</b>
  <span> His hand was raised to Nightmare’s mouth. Where it was nuzzled gently, and given a surprising peck of a kiss. </span>
  <b>“As one of mine. . .I want to reward you~”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reward?” He asked, gasping as Nightmare slowly moved his way up his arm, until he was at his neck. Nuzzling more over the high collar covering it. A single finger was all the Boss needed to pull the fabric down. To nip right at his vertebrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shocked gasp escaped from his mouth, skull tilted to give his Boss what he wanted. But still-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this actually happening?!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath was picking up, flush coloring his face again as he looked to the side. The rest of the gang was in what could be no other than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of them with summoned ecto and rounded stomachs. The bright apple scent filled the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare was in Heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes. Let me show you how good it can be~”</b>
  <span> Nightmare pulled back from his neck to be face-to-face. Their breaths mixed as Boss leaned in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teeth clacking as Nightmare </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shifting slowly, sweetly. Even as Nightmare opened his mouth to lick at his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, Boss’s tongue diving in. The taste of apples filling his mouth as Nightmare took control with ease. Dominating the kiss, he kept pushing into him, pushing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he fell on his back. The kiss breaking as he gasped for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boss stood over him, hand on his chest keeping him down. Nightmare’s tendrils winding up and around him. Tanging his limbs and dipping under his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bit by bit, Nightmare undressed him. Hands touching over every bit of newly exposed bone. </span>
  <b>“Mine~”</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hands drifted </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until one was on his hip and the other was swirling through the magic gathering there. Sending up sparks up his spine. Until with one more twist- his ecto formed. From his ribs to his knees, purple ectoflesh formed. Squeezing around the fingers now in his core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare- Boss!” He cried out as Nightmare started stretching him out. Adding another finger until there were three rocking and scissoring inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Almost there Cross~”</b>
  <span> Nightmare crooned, curling the fingers and finding a bundle of nerves that made him clench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boss’s grin grew, teasing that spot over and over as a strange tightening sensation grew. He babbled, words tangling in surprise, confusion, and arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> it broke, his core pulsing rhythmically. Almost making Nightmare’s fingers feel even bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare pulled his hand free, bringing the fingers up to his mouth and licking the release off them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Faster than he could react, the tendrils around his legs pulled upwards. Angling his hips and baring him completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Boss!” He cried out in surprise, hands twitching in the binding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Just relax Cross~ This will feel even better~” </b>
  <span>Nightmare summoned his ecto. Firm flesh and dick already hard and leaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare rubbed the head over his slit, teasing as his hips unwittingly trying to angle into it. Get more of it. “Boss! Please!” He pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All to the Boss’s scheme, Nightmare angled himself, and thrust into the root. Rocking in and out quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden stretch burned, his core lighting up from the pressure and friction. Tears gathered at the rim of his sockets as he clung to the blinding tendrils. Moaning in relief and rerising pleasure as the burn eased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time blurred a little. All his focus on the arcing pleasure Boss was giving him. Cumming multiple times before Nightmare does. Filling his core with burning cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired, exhausted, Cross slumps into the bed. Lax as the binding tendrils relax their grip, dancing gently over his sore bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think much about how Nightmare didn’t pull out. Perhaps he was just tired from that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when an odd </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretching</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit his entrance. Trying to push in when he was already filled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he tried to arch back from the new pressure. But Nightmare with a hold on his hips kept him from escaping as it pushed and pushed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until almost with a ‘pop’ it broke into his core, gradually sliding upwards. Pressing against his walls and forcing it’s way along. Making him whine at the sheer discomfort of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare kissed him once again, swallowing his groans and almost pained cries as the thing hit a wall, demanding entry somewhere. Nightmare rocking lightly, teasing that final barrier until the lump broke through. Falling into a spot deeper than even Boss was reaching right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost moaned with relief, but the strangeness didn’t stop. Another lump, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> made their way inside of him. Boss rocking and encouraging them deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands clung to Nightmare’s shoulders, almost desperate to hold onto something as an endless trail of these dropped into that internal space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, slowly, his core adjusted to the intrusions. Stretching and reacting to the waves of pressure pleasantly. Another orgasm ripped from him in this strange moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt just as tight in the beginning as his walls squeezed around them. Practically sucking them deeper on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only just barely hanging on when it </span>
  <em>
    <span>ended</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nightmare pulling out and releasing a small squirt of juices to drip out. His sockets flutter at the touch of a towel wiping him. The feel of soft blankets cushioning his shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forcing his eyes open at the touch of a hand. He saw he was still summoned, his stomach slightly bulging just like the rest of the group (save Error who was twice as much). Killer was wrapping himself around his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fun playing with the Boss during his Heat ain’t it Crossy~” Killer teased, making him choke on the deeper realization of what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Nightmare’s Heat. He was filled with the Boss’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>EGGS</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as he watched, Nightmare climbed into the center of the bed, the NEST, tendrils pulling everyone but Error closer. (Who got a large chocolate bar, half-heartedly grumbling) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacles then arched, bending around the edge of the nest. Adding an extra layer of protection as everyone settled into sleep. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The scent of apples was still evident, but no longer as blinding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s main heat was over. Now they just had to ride out the aftermath and things would get back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled into the group. Almost relaxing and enjoying the warmth, when slowly a new sound built up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep purr rumbled quietly. Looking about he saw it was Nightmare making that noise. He had never heard such a sound of contentment from the Boss before! He shut his sockets again, before he could get caught and ruin the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying there, he enjoyed the sounds of the purr and quiet grumbles and the light breathing of the group. The almost lullaby of his friends sending him right to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's all our boys!</p><p>We'll have one final epilogue chapter to show what happens afterward and then this mini-series is done!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a couple minor scenes for the afterward~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days following Nightmare’s heat were the strangest. And that was saying something for their usual lifestyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typically, Nightmare would let Horror cook all the meals. Everyone able to scounge snack inbetween.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Nightmare prepared everything. From snacks, to meals, to desserts, even something as simple as a glass of water He took care off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typically, they could do whatever they wanted outside of missions. Watching TV, playing games, sparring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Nightmare insisted on everyone staying inside of the nest. Not even so much as to bathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Killer decided to mess with Nightmare, repeatedly teasing ‘escaping’ from the nest. Nightmare had enough of it. Even though he had no more eggs to give. He could still fuck Killer into submission. Railing the black socketed skeleton until he passed out. A messy overstimulated pile of bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group rolled their sockets at the scene and it’s clear result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although a few people wanted to get up and move about. (Error, too close to the others. Cross, wanting to train. Horror, wanting to help cook.) They all stayed put, not wanting to push Nightmare like Killer did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days passed, they could feel the eggs gradually melting away. The magic of the heat dissipating with time. A week, maybe two, longer and they’d be free to return to regular life. (Except for Error, with his amount of eggs he’d need longer. But that’s what you get for being fussy.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All was well, until the gang heard a crash out in the halls while Nightmare was out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Dust, looking to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YoUR sTUpiD nONsenSE.” Error, continuing his kitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second crash rang out, sounding like a vase got knocked over too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Horror asked, eyeing the door as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the Boss is it?” Cross questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.”Killer sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door got kicked open. Revealing Ink of all people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stupid artist skipped over to Error, who screeched in displeasure as he got pounced on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ruru!~ This is where you are! Wow you look big! Did you help with Nighty’s heat too? I helped Dream’s, it was fun! And did you also know that-” Ink rambled on, clinging to Error as the other kept trying to push him away. To others all watching in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when a low rumble echoed through the air like the growl of a lion that Ink stopped. Everyone looked at the doorway. Where Nightmare stood. His goop rolling in spikes dangerously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I N K”</em>
  </b>
  <span> He growled, the name dripping with PROTECTIVE FURY. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“. . .Oh No. . “ Ink immediately </span>
  <em>
    <span>BOLTED</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Letting Error go and running across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare chased the intruding Ink. Hunting Ink down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Artist lept through the window, breaking the glass dramatically as he escaped. Leaping off the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare followed him down. Screeches echoing back to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“. . .Ink’s dead isn’t he?” Cross asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth it~” Killer dropped back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“g0oD.” Error shivered, wiping off Ink’s lingering touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A high pitched scream rang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s dead.” Everyone agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the fighting rang out, then died away, Nightmare returned. Now splattered with a layer of rainbow paint splotches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything. Just settling into the nest with them, a satisfied grin on his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error actually reached out, giving Nightmare a pat on the back. The group inching close once more. Silently congratulating Nightmare on his overprotective victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it? That’s how the Boss’s Heat goes?” Cross asked Killer. Weeks later, long after everyone is freed from the nest and back to normal. (Or as close to normal with Error grumpily destroying AUs in a frenzy.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup~” Killer popped the P. “Fun game~ Usually he’s not so straight forward about his interest, ya know?~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross glanced at the Boss. Nightmare back to his usual cold persona again. Darkly scolding Dust for making explosives again. He blushes when he spots a flash of one of Nightmare’s fangs. The same the Boss had used to nip him during the Heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I k-now.” Cross’s voice cracks as he tries to force back his blush, but judging by Killer’s grin he wasn’t all that successful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer just punches him in the side, making him grunt before walking off with a ‘Welcome to the gang Crossy~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross watches him go, then returns to watching the scolding. Horror in the background cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welcome indeed~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t wait for next year. . .</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end! Thanks for reading along this mini-series! I'll be refocusing on SBD and BN to continue writing~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's part one! each part will show each member of the gang as Nightmare chases them down~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>